Finn
Fin is a knight of Lenster, who once served Cuan. He is Leaf's guardian (on behalf of Cuan and Ethlin), and is implied to be Nanna's father in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the only character in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu who fights in both Siglud's tale and Celice's tale. He was in Lenster at the time of the Battle of Barhara. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, after Leaf takes the throne, it is hinted that he spends three years looking for Rackesis, but he seems to never have found her. It is equally somewhat implied that he is Nanna's father. In-Game Fin is definitely a unit you want to use, since he is the only unit you can use in both the first and second generations, since he is recommended to help defeat Eltshan's Cross Knights in Chapter 3, and he needs to be able to help defend Leaf and Nanna in Chapter 7. Obviously, he will need a Javelin by Chapter 3 to help defeat the Cross Knights, but you can give away his Brave Lance to someone else if you want, because as long as he's promoted, he can fight just fine in Chapter 7. Some people say he's best left unpaired since he will only come with a Iron Lance if he's paired, but some people recommend pairing him with Rackesis for mostly story reasons concerning Thracia 776 and the +5 speed boost to Nanna. Base Stats |Lance Knight |1 |32 |9/0 |N/A |8 |10 |8 |7 |0 |8 |Lance *'Items:' Iron Lance *'Skills:' Pursuit, Prayer *'Gold:' 2000 *'Holy Blood:' None *'Lance Mastery Rank:' B Growth Rates *'HP:' 70% *'Strength:' 30% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 40% *'Speed:' 30% *'Luck:' 50% *'Defense:' 30% *'Resistance:' 5% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 for Lance Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 1, if Cuan talks to Fin, Fin will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 2, after Hierhein Castle is captured, Cuan can talk to Fin, and Fin will gain the Brave Lance. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Fin is the father of Nanna, Rana, or Lakche, then he can talk to his daughter. If it's Nanna, she will gain five points of speed. If it's Rana, she will gain five points of magic. If it's Lakche, she will gain five points of skill. In Chapter 8, Fin can talk to Leaf, and Leaf will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Fin can talk to Altenna, and she will gain three points of HP. Love Fin cannot fall in love in the Second Generation. Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 0+2 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 180+10 *Tailto: 180+10 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 In-Game In this game, Fin starts with the Brave Lance, which is the weapon he received from Cuan, and with it, he can be very powerful since in addition to the automatic double hit, he gets 10+ luck. Also, his perfect weapon allows him to be one of the best people to capture early on. Statwise, Fin might not be as good as someone like Carrion, but again, it's his weapon that gives him the advantage. Also, he supplies a leadership star, which is just another benefit of using him. Base Stats |Lance Knight |7 |28 |8/1 |9 |8 |11 |5 |7 |1 |8 |Sword, Lance *'Items:' Brave Lance, Iron Sword *'Skills:' Prayer *'Leadership Stars:' 1 *'Movement Stars:' 0 *'Pursuit Critical Coefficient:' 1 *'Sword Mastery Rank:' D (30) *'Lance Mastery Rank:' B Growth Rates *'HP:' 60% *'Strength:' 35% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 30% *'Speed:' 35% *'Luck:' 45% *'Defense:' 30% *'Build:' 10% *'Move:' 1% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Duke Knight *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Lance Mastery Rank Supports '''Supports' No One Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Nanna - 10% Ending Fin - The Legendary Lance Knight: After seeing Leaf take the throne, Fin disappeared. Three years passed before he showed himself again. There are no records on what he was doing in the time he was gone. Some claim to have caught a glimpse of him in the Yied Desert, but these are only rumors. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters